Combination Techniques
Combination/Cooperation Techniques or "Combination Techs" are attacks formed with the input and co-operation of several people at once, similar to the style of combined attack seen in the game "Chrono Trigger" for the Super Nintendo as well as similar inspirations from Disgaea, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Final Fantasy IX and other games. The act of combining attacks into larger and more brutal attacks has been a staple of ITM strategy. The following are some of the more famous examples. Recurring Cooperation Techs Arc Impulse - 'While two warriors approach a target with their blades or weapons at different angles of attack, a third warrior enhances the two blades with the power of ice. '"X" is a Table - Performed in the currently running ITM between as a reference to the epsiode six of a popular tv show "Psych" in which one of the main protagonists, Gus, is asked to get on his hands and knees behind a suspected criminal in hopes for the second protagonist, Shawn, to push them over Gus and trip them. First used during a trial by fire against the Druid that reincarnated the group, it soon became a common tactic for dealing with difficult foes. So far it has not yet failed, even when used against the party that originated the tactic. The manuever is sure to become a meme in ongoing ITMs. X-Strike - '''Two warriors charge their foe at two different angles, slashing the target in an "X" pattern. ''Heaven and Earth in a Moonlit Gaze'' THIS TIME IT'S PERSONAL!' - Used in an Out of Character endurance by Black and Broseph Mengele. Preformed by each of them stabbing into the target (in this case Valefor, a Final Fantasy X summon) and Black firebending into the beast while Brosef telekinetically se ITM 2 Cooperation Techs '''Omni Bolt' - While dealing with a giant whale, Black and Quinn combined their efforts. Black coded up a large amount of swords that sunk into the whales back. Quinn then called upon lighting to strike its back. The swords were arranged in the shape of a specific lightning rune augmenting the attack to great effect. (GM's character had something to do with it too but I've forgotten. Add it in here man) ITM 3 Cooperation Techs Arc Trine: Fred and Quinn run through two opponents. Deedle leaps forward and bites the enemy with the shocking arc. Bummer Bomb - '''A fusion of Arek's Rad Bomb and Mephiasu's Dark Bomb, the combination transformed the Rad Bomb's power into a darker form, inflicting a type of damage even fewer were prepared to deal with. '''Close Shave - '''Combining Geyser, Weak Wind and Demi, a foe is whittled down permanently to below 10 HP. Deathly Close Shave: As Close Shave, but add Firebrand's spell Death. '''Enhanced Bummer Bomb: '''Bummer Bomb with explosive additions from Dunce, Nataky, Poisonuskeifer and Franco. The whole energy is subsequently Prism Shattered. '''Lightning Diamond: With the Almighty Tree powering Domokitty and Arek with Spin at High Speeds and everyone contributing White Lightning and their zanpakuto, the three Braves form lightning coming into Arek's blade going to Almighty Tree's going back to Domokitty's. Light Geyser: Almighty Tree's Holy Light and Blackbite's Geyser combine to radiate a harsh and destructive whittling light. (Still working out the kinks, though.) Mantis Hammer: Blackbite is encased in a Green Lantern Bubble provided by Almighty Tree and flipped using the Mantis Flip Coin. Omega Beam: Arek's Sub-Particle Acceleration is combined with Domokitty's energy, Almighty Tree's blasts and Mott's blast. Admittedly, this must be done inside the transforming animals' spaceships. Power Storm: Power Bomb + Rolling Thunder to make an endless smashing form. Shinmu: A Cooperation Tech between Arek and Mephaisu, Dark Bomb is refracted by means of Shinken. The result creates a spray of sniper mines! Spirit Fishing Hook: Arek's Spirit Gun is launched with a Green Lantern trailing blade whip behind it. Best when launched into something, like a dragon with a mouth being held perilously open. Tristorm: Nataky covers a target in ice crystals. Quetzalcoatl electrocutes the ice crystals, while Broseph Mengele and his dragon breathe mass fire onto the target and immolate it! ITM 4 Cooperation Techs ITM 5 Cooperation Techs Aura Wave: '''Everyone's Aura combined in a great wave in order to free themselves from the dark universe in the Wanderer's castle. ITM 6 Cooperation Techs ITM 7 Cooperation Techs '''Infinite Power Wave - '''When defending against extradimensional versions of the team, a combination of Arek's nuclear fusion, etc produced an infinite energy wave. '''Raiden's Funeral - A powerful attack that did an unprecedented amount of damage to a Dreadlord. Raythegay provided shuriken which rained down on the Dreadguard, Gaara's technique to amplify lightning attacks. Arek's Swamp Thing Druid, Mephiasu's Shinigami, and many others provided powerful lightning, which Broseph Mengele transformed into Real Lightning using his Internet Hate Machine powers. The thunderous reverberations of the attack hitting its target could be heard for a great many miles down Mt. Ordeals. Unlimited Lightning Works - Arek would conjure his Unlimited Blade Works and open the Gate of Babylon. He would then charge Photon Fry with Faster Than Lightning. Photon Fry, using his Absorbing Man abilities, would stretch out as several light-seconds in distance and grab nearly a million blades, taking on all their properties, throwing them around and striking enemies with a million blades a second all charged with lightning. ITM 8 Cooperation Techs Science Bomb - The Dragon Rider uses the ancient language to create a sphere of pure water while the goblin super heats it and then introduces impurities to the water in the form of a grenade fueling the more scientific explosion on a baser level.